Calzona 12(calzona y medio)
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Arizona y su legado familiar le han dado una vida un poco diferente. Callie aceptara esta poco convencional Arizona?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Greys anatomy y ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen**

**Este es un pequeño experimento, que se convierte en mi primero con esta pareja , espero les guste y más que nada me regalen sus comentarios sobre esta otra de mis locuras y feliz año nuevo! **

Residencia Torres

- Padre es enserio todo esto?

- Pero que pregunta es esa Arizona, dudas de mi palabra?

- No, sólo creí que era una broma para que me portara bien... ya sabes como el coco o el ropaobejero...

- Que dices yo nunca te he mentido

- Aja, si fuera cierto no tendría que lidiar con " eso"

- Eso no fue mentir, simplemente no sabía que ese lugar estaba maldito, además era parte del entrenamiento, de no ser por que te has distraído nada habría pasado, yo mantuve la concentración y no me ocurrió nada tu tenías que haber hecho lo mismo

- Papá solo tenía 10 años de milagro sobreviví a tu entrenamiento y sobre todo en lugar de estar aquí parada en la entrada de esta ridículamente enorme mansión debería estar camino a China para intentar encontrar una cura para " eso"!

- Arizona deja de quejarte yo te eduque para ser un buen hombreen una tormenta y esa clase de hombres no se queja entendido ?

- Si señor

Era una pérdida de tiempo intentar razonar con el Coronel Daniel Robbins de la infantería de los E. U . , así que acomode mi traje de gala idéntico a el suyo solo que con menos medallas, después de todo a diferencia de el yo solo he alcanzado el grado de teniente aunque para tener 25 años no esta tan mal... y se preguntarán por que no me gusta estar aquí , bueno todo se resume a una palabra Matrimonio... así es vengó a conocer a mi prometida, por que? Simple, papá tiene un amigo de nombre Carlos Torres que conoció mientras prestaban su servicio militar obligatorio y durante su año d e servicio se convirtieron en los mejores amigos y mientras a papá le encanto el asunto de la milicia a Carlos le esperaba una basta fortuna para administrar así que antes de que se marchara hicieron una promesa, en donde casarían a sus primogénitos cuando alguno de ellos cumpliera 25 años y por eso estoy aquí... todo porque el señor Torres se le ocurrió invertir en una empresa de metalurgia y le solicito consejo a papá por su aplicación a las armas y demás cosas, se pusieron al día con sus vidas y recordaron su tonta promesa, eso lo resume más o menos


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Muy buen día a todos y todas! Me alegra saber que este fic les ha ocasionado alguna cosquillita y de ante mano les agradezco sus comentarios**

**Declaimer: Greys anatomy no me pertenecen así como no lo hace Ranma 1/2. Por cierto se supone que esto se titule calzona 1/2 pero por alguna razon la línea diagonal se la llevo el tren! Así que sólo aclaro que esto se titula calzona y medio! Disfruten**

**Capítulo 1**

- Bienvenidos señores Robbins, por favor entren, el señor Torres los espera en la sala- nos abrió la puerta una mucama

- Gracias- dijo mi padre- le importaría mostrarnos el camino, señorita ...?

- Joanne, mi nombre es Joanne, señor Robbins

La amable y linda Joanne nos condujo por unos cuantos pasillos que por cierto estaban a rebosar de arte...lo que hizo la caminata un tanto amena, más haya de poder disfrutar de la bien dotada retaguardia de nuestra guía, que hay que decir , esta para comercela...el señor Torres tiene buen gusto...

Joanne nos introdujo en una habitación en la que fácilmente cabe mi departamento y quizá sobre espacio... muy bien Arizona , es el momento

- Señor Torres, sus invitados están aquí - hablo Joanne

- Gracias Joanne, te encargo nos traigas unos aperitivos y algo de beber - dijo el señor Torres mientras se levantaba de su asiento para saludar a mi padre

- Como ordene, en un momento regreso, con su permiso- no tardes jeje

- Mi querido amigo- el señor Torres abrazó fraternalmente a mi padre- cuanto tiempo sin verte!

- Vamos Carlos, que sólo han sido pasado un par de meses, como has estado?

- Muy bien, tu asesoría fue muy valiosa para poder cerrar ese negocio, y hablando de negocios he de suponer que este joven a tu lado debe ser Tim Robbins , verdad?- término su sentencia con una sonrisa un tanto aterradora para mi gusto

- Así es, te presento a mi primogénito y yo supongo que la bella dama que se nos acaba de unir es tu hija Callie?- Eh!? Ni cuenta me di que una belleza entro a la habitación por una de las puertas que esta tiene, y debo decir wow!

- Es una verdad a medias, ella es mi hija pequeña Aria-rayos!- mi Calliope se unirá a nosotros en breve ya que se encuentra con su madre realizando unos encargos, pero por favor tomen asiento, Joanne no debe tardar

Tomamos asiento en los sillones más cómodos que jamás haya usado!...bueno creo que todo es mejor que el desierto.

Las presentaciones se hicieron y la conversación fluyó muy bien durante los siguientes minutos...sólo entre mi padre y el señor Torres...yo solo me senté allí, siendo minuciosamente evaluada por Aria quien me miraba ... extraño

Joanne entro con una charola en las manos, con nuestros aperitivos y una jarra de limonada, en su camino hacia nosotros le di un ligero guiño, esta se ruborizo y tropezó con la costosa alfombra persa derramando la limonada sobre mi...genial. En esos instantes alguien entro en el cuarto

- Papi, estamos en casa...

- Cariño hemos llegado...oh, los Robbins supongo...

Así es, madre e hija lograron ver a "los Robbins " justo antes de que Joanne me bañara en limonada y acto seguido "eso" fue develado...no puede ser tan malo talvez así me libre del compromiso...

- Dios! Lo siento tanto señ...-lo se, causo ese efecto

- Joanne retírate y trae otros bocadillos, y algo para limpiar a mi el próximo ha ser esposo de mi hija - eh!?

- Si señor

- Esa chica...lo siento mucho hijo-hijo!?-que alegría tenerte aquí al fin!

- Ma...mamá? Quien esta... persona-al menos no dijo fenómeno

- Quien va a ser, si no tu prometido,el joven teniente Tim Robbins - bueno ya que soy mujer, creo que hay que clarar algo...

- Ejem... Arizona, soy Arizona Robbins el asunto de Tim es un ...-como decirlo-extra, en realidad soy una mujer que por cierto incidente pues...me convierto en hombre cuando entro en contacto con agua caliente y como pueden ver regreso a mi forma original con agua fría - termine mi relato y tome el paño ofrecido por la señora Torres que no pareció alarmarce en lo absoluto

- Lo sabemos cariño- en serio ?- y no tenemos problema con ello, mientras Callie y tu nos regalen muchos nietos- así que todo sea por la reproducción

- Lucia, no lo hagas sonar como si sólo nos interesara incrementar el clan Torres, lo que me interesa es que cuide de nuestra hija como ella se merece y conociendo a su padre, tengo la certeza de que así será- y guardaespaldas también?- además es muy bien parecido en cualquiera de sus presentaciones, no crees Calliope?- a caso soy un auto?

La casa se quedo en silencio, mi prometida Callie algo, se quedo muda, no la culpo yo haría lo mismo, quien quiere por prometida a un fenómeno? Por ello debería estar en las aguas termales de Yusenkio en China y no aquí conociendo a mi prometida...si tan sólo Tim estuviera aquí no tendría que pasar por esto

- Papi pretendes que me case con ... Esto?

- Calliope! No seas grosera, tu siempre has dicho que las apariencias no importan

- Lo se...pero "esto"-señalo a mi-sobre pasa ese criterio

- Callie no seas así, tu bien sabes que hacen la pareja perfecta -dijo Aria-además como hombre o como mujer es un bombón

- Pues si tanto te gusta es tuyo

- Calliope basta, te casarás con Arizona y no hay más que decir

- Pero p...

- Nada de peros y será mejor que se lleven bien, no quiero que mis nietos vivan con un matrimonio infeliz

- Si me permite señor Torres- termine de secar mi rostro y me quite el saco , ya que como mujer soy más pequeña y nado un poco en ropa de hombre- primero que nada le gradezco su recibimiento y que entendieran mi situación la mayoría de las personas no lo hacen- de reojo mire a Callie- así que gracias y quisiera aclarar que si hoy estoy aquí es para cumplir con la palabra dada por mi padre a usted y su familia ya que mi padre me ha educado para dar un alto valor a la palabra, le digo con ese mismo criterio que seré la mejor esposa que pueda ser para su hija y la mejor madre si hemos de ser bendecidos con hijos, hasta mi último aliento amare y protegeré a su hija y nuestra familia; así que sed seguir contando con su confianza he de dar lo mejor de mi para cumplir con sus espectativas y hacer de su hija la mujer más feliz , porque fui educada para ser un buen hombre en una tormenta

Las mujeres Torres soltaron aún suspiro soñador mientras el señor Torres sonrió de oreja a oreja y Callie bueno...ella solo se cruzó de brazos sin decir nada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por leer! Y por dejar sus comentarios ... para responder a tu cuestión "Actmen": Arizona es toda una mujer, no hay medias tintas ni nada, quisiera ser más específica pero no puedo jeje el capítulo 3 terminara de esclarecer tus dudas o eso espero, siéntete libre de preguntar mientras la respuesta no este dentro de la trama estaré gustosa de contestar! O y Callie se pregunta justo lo mismo jajaja a través del desarrollo del fic entenderemos más cosas y gracias por leer! **

**Declaimer:GREYS Anatomy no me pertenece ni tampoco lo es Ranma 1/2. **

**Capitulo 2 **

-Eres buena actriz-soltó Callie mientras paseábamos por uno de los jardines de su "casa"

-Pues no tanto,tu no me crees-contrarreste mientras caminaba a su lado, mirando lo frondoso que este jardín era

-Seguro eres una cazafortunas, como la mayoría de las personas que se acercan a mi familia,pero déjame decirte que tu sonrisa y porte no me engañan-suspire

-Estas tan llena de ti misma...para tu información ahora que me ascendieron a Teniente en la Infantaria de Marina, tengo la libertad de no estar demasiado tiempo en el frente, como lo hiciere hace algunos años y ahora mismo el jefe de cirugía del SGMW me ofreció el puesto de jefe del departamento de pediatría con una sub jefatura en el departamento de trauma, que obviamente tome, así que tu siendo cirujana debes saber que no necesito un centavo tuyo o de tu familia-concluí mientras tomamos asiento dentro de un kiosco y esperamos a que la linda Joanne nos trajera aperitivos

-No puedes trabajar ahí!-exploto

-Por que?-cuestione tranquila

-Yo trabajo ahí! No te quiero soportar en el trabajo también!-concluyo enojada

-Lo siento señorita Torres, pero a diferencia de ti yo debo trabajar para comer, lo que para ti es un hobbie, es mi forma de vida-conteste mientras recibía los aperitivos de Joanne que me miraba ruborizada

-No es un hobbie, amo mi trabajo! Además el que tiene dinero es mi padre, no yo!- oh!...interesante, pensé, a la vez que observaba el contoneo de la linda Joanne, porque no es ella mi prometida?

-En ese caso,sólo debemos evitarnos en el hospital ...no será un gran problema-conteste regresando mi atención a ella-por lo poco que vi es bastante grande,eso no será un problema

-Ok...y no actues como si tuvieras un parentesco conmigo,no se me da eso de ser referenciada con un fenómeno

-Lástima, porque a partir de mañana este fenómeno será tu esposa, lo quieras o no, debo aclarar que no soy feliz, pero tengo que hacerlo, mis padres me educaron así-comi unos aperitivos y bebí un delicioso café...Joanne será una buena esposa...suspire

-Pues en eso estoy de acuerdo, a mi no me hace gracia , seguro Mark sería mejor partido-como si me importara-supongo estamos atoradas en esto...-suspiro y tomo un bocadillo también

La tarde llego a su fin y tanto mi padre como yo teníamos que retirarnos, no sin antes despedirnos de los Torresy fijar la hora de la ceremonia al medio día del día siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por leer! **

**Declaimer:greys anatomy no me pertenece **

**Capítulo 3 **

Momentos antes de la boda...

-Callie no estas nerviosa?

-Por enésima vez,no Addison,algo más que desees preguntar?

Estabamos en mi habitación en el ala este de la casa y yo estaba muy cómoda sentada en un sofá,ataviada con el vestido que usara mi madre para su boda con papá, mientras mi mejor amiga Addison Montgomery me miraba escéptica desde mi cama

-Yo pensé que como casarte siempre fue uno de tus sueños junto con ser mamá y una estrella de rock con bisturí,creí estarías comiéndote las uñas de la emoción,ya tienes tus votos?

-Lo se,pero supongo que he conformarme con la plenitud de mi carrera,porque sin duda este matrimonio sin duda no es como lo soñé-suspire-y dudo los hijos formen parte de el-suspire-si,tengo mis votos,algo más?

-No me dijiste que era una mujer? Cómo...bueno,pueden adoptar, inseminación artificial y...

-Ese es el otro detalle,recuerdas el tipo que abrió la puerta para Henry y tu esta mañana?-asintió-pues es mi futura esposa-puso cara de WTF

-Callie pero si se cae de bueno! Es como Mark pero con ojos más azules,cabello rubio,hoyuelos y es increíblemente caballeroso! Te odio-me aventó una almohada -...espera...esposa? Es travesti?

-Nop,según nos contó papá en un viaje de entrenamiento en China cayo en un estanque o algo encantado y cuando le cae agua caliente se convierte en chico mientras que si le agregas agua fría regresa a su forma original como mujer-no tenía sentido ocultar esto a ella,más temprano que tarde lo sabría,después de unos minutos hablo

-Eso es genial!-eh?-mira tu eres bi así que ella/el es tu pareja perfecta!-anuncio como si me hubiera ganado la lotería-son como almas gemelas...oh! Debes mostrarme como cambia!-lo sabía...

-Seguro,y que hay de ese chico Henry y tu?

-Solo somos amigos,lo conocí cuando hice una consulta en los Ángeles hace un par de meses,es un jugador de baseball,los presentare después

Tock Tock

-Mija es la hora!

-Voy papá...

Ala oeste

-Arizona te has ganado el premio mayor

-Teddy estas bromeando no?-le pregunte mientras retocaba mi maquillaje

-Mira el tamaño de esto!

-Sabes que el dinero nunca me ha interesado y menos de una tipa como ella

-Ni tu te lo crees,es aquella morena de allí no?-señalo a través de la ventana

-Si-al verle quede sin aliento

-Conozco esa mirada, ella te gusta y como no,si es totalmente tu tipo!-río

Tock Tock

-Arizona es tiempo!

-En camino papá...

Cuando baje al jardín donde se celebraría el enlace la escena frente a mi me causo risa,del lado derecho tres filas de gente con sus mejore galas,he de suponer de diseñador y del lado izquierdo un puñado de militares en uniforme de gala,yo no lo utilice ya que me estaba casando como Arizona Robbins no Tim Robbins , así que me escogieron un vestido sencillo sin tirantes supongo conspiración de mi madre y Lucía Torres

En el altar ya se encontraban nuestras damas de honor Teddy por mi lado y una bella pelirroja que si no mal recuerdo es Addison del otro.

Callie llego,pronunciamos votos que ninguna realmente sentía compartimos nuestro primer beso de piquito con duración de unos tres segundos,nos lanzaron arroz según la tradición,posamos para las fotos y nos dirigimos a la carpa implementada para la recepción y debo decir que Callie dejando de lado su actitud altivista no es tan mala

Llego el momento del primer baile y teniéndole tan cerca,sintiendo su suave aliento y curvas, no pude evitar pensar en lo que dijera Teddy, esta mujer es totalmente mi tipo,lo que me llevo a considerar que talvez sólo talvez este matrimonio no era tan mala idea.

"Lo que Arizona no sabía era que Callie pensaba justamente lo mismo"


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Espero seguir contando con ellos! **

**Declaimer: Greys anatomy y Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece **

**Capitulo 4 **

Mientras bebía con Teddy y algunos familiares de Callie , logre distinguir por el rabillo del ojo a un tipo musculoso y bien parecido meneandose con Callie en la pista de baile, de forma poco atractiva más bien vulgar, le reste importancia y continúe en la plática amena que se había creado en la mesa, pero cuando el tipo cometió la bajeza de apretar los gluteos de mi esposa con sus horrendas manos tuve que intervenir

- Disculpa- me coloque tras el y palmee su hombro..me ignoro- me permites!?- casi grite pero no perdí la sonrisa falsa en el rostro

- Ahora no rubia, estoy ocupado, pierdete!- contesto y estrujo más a Callie

Bueno yo intente ser comprensible ... Tome un costado del vestido y le rasgue hasta la altura de la cadera en ambos lados, dando un rango amplio para la movilidad, justo cuando me estaba enderezando un fulano me derramo sake caliente encima! Ósea cuales eran las posibilidades de eso, 1 en 1,000,000? Así qué cuando pretendia ser intimidante ahí estaba yo en mi otra forma luciendo un vestido, para cuando el tipo volteó para ver la conmoción tras el, me miro y comenzó a reír a carcajadas...era el colmo!

Por lo que hice lo esperado, le si un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula que lo mando al suelo, no me tomo ni cinco segundos y lo tenía sometido con el rostro en el suelo, intentando inútilmente safarce de mi agarre

- Suéltalo! Déjalo en paz!

- Que?

- Que lo dejes en paz Arizona ! No ha hecho nada!

- Tener sus manos estrujando tu culo-mi culo- es no hacer nada?

- Sólo bailamos! Suéltalo le haces daño!- eso es cierto, no aguanta nada, ya esta todo rojo y se comenzaba a poner morado...le solté

- Lo que digas, pero si tanto te gusta que sus manos te toquen, yo no se que haces conmigo!- espete y salí de allí, esto era demasiado

POV Callie

- Ay!

- Mark, porque tenías que hacer eso?- pregunte mientras le colocaba hielo en el rostro

- Era la prueba-sonrió- ay!

- Que prueba?

- Haz encontrado a la indicada o indicado lo que sea-si es confuso- ni George ni Erica habían hecho algo cuando tu y yo "bailamos" así, aún conociendo nuestra historia- oh Oh- así que le apruebo- di un pulgar hacia arriba-pero esto-señalo a su rostro inflamado-se la cobrare

- Hombres...

- Pero te encanta, no? - bueno yo...

- Cállate Mark!-le estrelle la bolsa con hielo y salí en busca de Arizona , se supone que la feliz pareja debe irse ya

POV Arizona

Entre en mi habitación y comencé a cambiarme, fue buena idea traer mi Kit de emergencia ( cambios de ropa Tim/Arizona) coloque mi camisa blanca sobre mi torso acompañando a mis placas de identificación , cuando terminaba de subir mi pantalón de vestir negro me percate de la presencia de alguien en la habitación , estaba tan enojada que no note que Joanne estaba en el cuarto desde hace un buen rato...juzgando por el rubor en su rostro

- Joanne...cierto?-cuestione a la vez que permitia deliberadamente observar mi bien trabajado cuerpo

-...-no contesto sólo se acerco hacia mi, sus ojos destellando lujuria

- Acércate no muerdo-sonreí y esta se detuvo justo frente a mi

- Es...te duele?-pregunto arrastrando lentamente sus dedos por una cicatriz diagonal que atravesaba mi tórax

- No...-susurre-ya no-justo cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse alguien irrumpió en la habitación...Callie

-Gracias Joanne fuiste de gran ayuda, puedes retirarte-termine de abotonar mi pantalón y camisa para mirar a Callie-en que te puedo ayudar?-pregunte guardando mis cosas en la maleta

- Pero si parece que Joanne ya ha sido bastante útil, no?

- Igual de útil que ese...por cierto cual es su nombre?

- Mark- oh, el famoso...ya veo

-Para lo que me importa y bien a que haz venido?

- Tenemos que irnos el coche nos espera

- Claro! Vienes?- le extendí mi mano para que le tomará y así salir de aqui como la feliz pareja que parece jamás seremos

Nos despedimos de todos, al coche cada quien tomo un lado y no hubo palabra alguna en todo el trayecto a el hotel Torres, fuimos recibidos a lo grande por el personal, entramos en la habitación...ok, la suit presidencial o lo que le siga de eso, no es como si en el ejército tengas acceso a algo más que alguna confortable piedra en la mitad de una zona de guerra.

Me duche, se duchó, nos ignoramos, tomamos un lado en la enorme cama, nos dimos la espalda y caí en un sueño profundo...feliz noche de bodas .


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! No sean malos regalenme sus opiniones! Quiero saber si esto les gusta? **

**Declaimer:greys anatomy no me pertenece **

**Capitulo 5 **

- Y , como fue?

- Bien, supongo- seguí llenando un expediente

- Bien? Yo esperaba un increíble, maravilloso o de pérdida medio satisfactorio !

- Addy siempre es satisfactorio-sonreí

- Aja, pues tu lenguaje corporal y tu falta de "brillo" dicen lo contrario...en serio, no fue más que bien?- cuestiono frunciendo las cejas

- La verdad?- asintió- pues yo esperaba más resistencia de su parte pero al final , ni siquiera me hizo sudar-suspire y termine de llenar el expediente

- No te creo! Con ese físico y estando en la milicia uno esperaría que fuera una fiera en la cama!

- Que? Mi paciente no...- oh!- Addison !- le tome del brazo y la arrastre a una sala de guardia- como se te ocurre hablar de eso aquí y sobre todo frente a la estación de enfermeras! En este momento todo el hospital sabrá que un militar misterioso no me hizo llegar!- grite en la penumbra

- No es mi culpa que pensaras que hablaba de tu paciente, por dios Callie, recién fue tu noche de bodas deberías estar en el nirvana o algo!- arremetió consternada

- Pues no ... y menos después de que la encontré coqueteando con la mucama! De todas las mujeres tenía que ser Joanne!?- exclame irritada

- Celos? Yo no sabía que tuvieras esa emoción- ni yo- interesante, cuéntame más, vamos a la cafetería , tengo consulta en una hora y no he comido

- Esta bien, pero, por favor se discreta, no quiero ser comidilla en el hospital...no después de George y luego Erica, simplemente estoy cansada, si?

- Lo prometo

Saliendo de la sala de descanso nos encontramos con Mark que al parecer nos buscaba

- Chicas que bueno que las veo! No me van a creer lo que me acaban de contar...se rumorea que Cal aquí es frígida !- genial...

- Ups lo siento- Addy se encogió de hombros

- Considerando el contexto de tus palabras, creo que fue lo más obvio, y no Mark, no soy frígida , si eso te preocupa, sólo es una confusión con Addison y las enfermeras han hecho su magia-suspire antes de entrar en la cafetería en donde el rumor había llegado y todos me miraban

Trate lo mejor para ignorar las miradas y molestos susurros, caminamos hasta una de las mesas libres

- Eso me temía, por eso les dije que Callie estando recién casada sería la mujer menos frígida del hospital

- Que hiciste que!?- grite y todos miraron

- Que estabas casada, no iba a permitir que alguien tan caliente como tu Torres fuera tachada de frígida!-exclamo mordiendo su manzana

- Mark! Prefiero ser frígida a que todos supieran que estoy casada...por favor dime que al menos no dijiste con quien- interiormente rece para que dijera que no

- No, no soy idiota- no estoy tan segura...suspire aliviada

- Callie la verdad no creo que sea tan malo que la gente sepa que estas casada con Arizona- dijo Addy susurrando

- Si fuera normal tal vez no lo sería, pero si a parte de no serlo se va a consolar con la mucama de la casa, eso es otra historia!- respondí indignada

- Torres , te ha puesto el cuerno!?- Mark pregunto colérico

- Mark yo...no lo se, que pensarías tu si entras al cuarto de Lexi y esta a medio vestir con Karev admirando su desnudez muy serca?

- Se la gano!- Mark olvido su manzana y salió furico de la cafetería

- Mark!- grite pero me ignoro- Que? - pregunte a Addy que me miraba raro

- Lo has hecho adrede ? Por qué siendo honestos por lo que me has contado de tu esposa, no es de esa clase , pero te sientes insegura y ahora has mandado a Mark a una muerte segura, esperemos que Arizona sepa controlarse- suspiro y continuo comiendo

Coloque los codos sobre la mesa y entere mi cara en mis manos...eso fue muy idiota de mi parte

POV ARIZONA

- Karev, buen trabajo, encarga los análisis post operatorios y vigilale de serca-milagrosamente encontré un residente útil, este no llora bajo presión...

- Bien- tomo el expediente de un chico con síndrome de intestino corto, lo acabamos de intervenir , lo a hecho bien pero esta última intervención me tiene inquieta

BLONDIE!- ese tono me suena

- Llámame si algo pasa- Karev asintió y se marchó, tome aire y al dar la vuelta me encontré con el único tipo de que a pesar de ser bien parecido me causa nauseas...soy gay no ciega

- Blondie, como pudiste!- grito a unos pasos de mi

- Pues veras no es difícil mientras sabes como...

- Se te hace fácil engañar a tu esposa!?- todo el piso Peads quedo en silencio, al menos estamos en la zona de quirófanos o esto seria vergonzoso

- De que ...-no termine de hablar cuando ya me tenía atrancada contra una pared- que te sucede! De qué estas hablando?- cuestione desconcertada y un poco falta de aire

- De tu poniéndole el cuerno a Torres con la mucama en plena boda!- oh, eso...

- Jajaja así que te contó de Joanne, no voy a negar que la chica me gusta y por como me mira es mutuo, y créeme al parecer medio hospital se ha unido a ella jajaja- tome aire entre risas-pero no me acosté con ella-lástima- hice un voto y lo voy a cumplir, ahora sueltame-no espere que entendiera, así que cuando aflojo su agarre me aleje de el- además que te importa a ti? Tu querida Torres que por cierto es mi esposa o que tu reputación se vea disminuida conmigo aquí-sonreí, nada como distraer a un hombre de su objetivo que golpear a su ego- apuesto que puedo conseguir a más chicas que tu- funciono, cambio su semblante colérico por uno indignado y retador

- Me gustaría verte intentarlo Robbins , apuesto a que en 24 horas consigo más números de chicas que tu - señalo a mi

- Bien, mañana a esta hora nos encontraremos en la cafetería y contaremos los números y quien tenga la mayor cantidad gana una cita increíblemente costosa con la chica que más le haya gustado y el perdedor pagara gustoso por ella

- Acepto, pero tendrás que hacerlo en tu otra forma, como chica las mujeres no dudaran en darte su número , como chico es diferente y será en el terreno del hospital-sonrió creyendo tener la victoria- hecho?- me tendió la mano

- Hecho- estreche su mano - sólo no vengas a mi implorando consejos una vez que te haya vencido- reí

- Si claro, mejor ve ahorrando te hará falta- sonrió

Sonreí para mis adentros...espero no dejarte en bancarrota ...tendré que mostrar un par de armas secretas pero el se lo busco

Nos despedimos y rodé mi camino por el pasillo , mis tenis con ruedas son geniales!


	7. Chapter 7

**Uno más! Ojalá les gusté , el próximo capitulo demostrare por que esto es M jeje saludos y no olviden comentar ! **

**Declaimer: greys anatomy no me pertenece **

**Capitulo 6 **

POV CALLIE

Estoy intrigada, Mark no dio señales de vida desde ayer en la tarde que saliere furico de la cafetería , van a ser 11::30 am y no se nada de el, Arizona le habrá matado?...no, el chisme se habría extendido ya, pero entonces donde estará ?

- Hola linda señorita- susurro alguien a mi oído . Recién salí de un reemplazo de cadera y decidí tomar un café en mi carro favorito, antes de visitar a un paciente que ha generado cáncer en ambas rodillas y ha comenzado a expandirse a sus caderas

En eso estaba hasta que la chica del café derramara mi preciado café al posar la vista en la persona fastidiosa tras de mi

- Piérdete, no tengo tiempo para juegos, no me interesas - dije sin siquiera voltear a ver a la persona - te importaría darme el café- inquirí a la chica y se dedicó a preparar mi café

- Ya veo por que te dicen Callie la fría, mis encantos no son suficiente para ti- dijo el tipo en voz lastimosa. Adquirí mi preciado café y vire para ver a mi acosador

Ante mi era un tipo extremadamente caliente! Alto, piel blanca con un liguero bronceado, ojos azules, cuerpo de muerte, sonrisa con hoyuelos, con bata de laboratorio pero bajo ella mostraba lo que imagino es el uniforme militar básico y para rematar lucía sus placas de identificación , vamos , sin duda un espécimen material de calendario ...esperen, la descripción me suena a alguien...mire su dedo anular y alli estaba...el anillo...Arizona?

Tengo que admitir me quede pasmada, no me lo creo, Addy tenía razón, ahora odio a mi misma ...pero primero muerta antes de sucumbir ante...este,este...glorioso espécimen! Así que fingí ignorancia y comencé mi camino a orto

- Callie no me ignores, se que sabes quien soy, vamos detente un momento- caminaba presuroso detrás mío- no querrás que diga la palabra mágica - me detuve de golpe y me dio alcance

- Y bien, que quieres?

- Pero no te enojes, quisiera tu número telefónico- es eso un rubor?

- Como para que?

- Bueno, es obvio que dada la situación en algún momento tendremos que comunicarnos - me extendió papel y lápiz

- Supongo- suspire y tomando apoyó en una estación de enfermeras cercano garabatee el número y alcance a escuchar cosas como " oh dios lo has visto" " es como el hombre perfecto" etc...si supieran, termine y le entregue el papel - oye pero que a caso no tienes celular?

- Sobre eso- desvío la mirada - no tengo uno, en mitad del desierto no hay recepción , pero mmmm creo que debo comprar uno , pero no se dónde-suspiro- me ayudarías a comprar uno?- awww lindo!...seré buena

- Claro dime cuando y donde- sorbo mi café...delicioso

Que tal mañana a las 2300 horas?- que?- oh lo siento , las 8:30pm? En el vestíbulo ? No conozco otro lugar que no sea el hotel y el hospital así ...que...

- De acuerdo, nos vemos ahí- alzo la mirada y sonrió como un niño... Se marchó corriendo

- oh! Gracias Callie!- grito a medio pasillo y todo mundo nos miro. No conteste eso fue vergonzoso! Y mi paciente espera

Mas tarde ese día en la cafetería...

POV ARIZONA

- 2,998;2,999 y 3,000; yo gano!

- Pero... Como?- Mark se veía abatido

- Soy increíble jajaja así que espero tu billetera este lista para mi jajaja- palmee su espalda- y ya sabes cuando quieras aprender el método Robbins sólo dime- suspiro y yo recogí mis papelitos y tome el único escrito a lápiz- bien esta será la chica! Ahora Mark, método de pago?

- Toma, sólo ten piedad y no la sobregires - tomo sus papelitos y los arrojo al cesto de basura cercano- pero como lo hiciste?

- Mark las chicas aman los uniformes y que seas sensible además de un buen físico sin olvidar el carisma- tome su tarjeta de crédito - ahora si me disculpas una chica me espera- mire al reloj y sólo faltaban treinta minutos para encontrarme con Callie , tire el resto de los papeles - Mark préstame tu celular - lo entrego sin bacilar

Ring ring ring

- Lista? Bien te veo en un rato, adiós- colgué y borre el número marcado...aún no confiaba en este tipo- gracias Mark ya nos veremos

Fui a mi casillero por un cambio de ropa, tengo una cita...

8:30pm vestíbulo SGMW

Cuando llegue Callie ya se encontraba allí, imagino término un poco antes

- Hey...llevas mucho esperando?- dio un brinco en su asiento- lo siento no pretendía asustarte , nos vamos?- me coloque frente a ella, al perecer le sorprendí en mi uniforme de gala, algo me empujo en hacer las cosas bien espero funcione

- Cla claro ...- tomo el brazo que le ofrecí y caminamos fuera del hospital , podía sentir a Callie muy tensa asi que decidí romper el hielo

- Hasta aquí te puedo llevar- me miro con cara de WTF? Reí- el resto del camino lo decides tu, esta noche puedes verla como una ofrenda de paz, iremos donde tu quieras, imaginemos que no estamos casadas, sólo compartamos tiempo juntas...que dices?- pregunte buscando su mirada, de momento no dijo nada, cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro

- Bien, pero no prometo nada, veamos quien eres Arizona Robbins- miro y sonrió a mi, creí perderme en sus ojos

- De acuerdo señorita Calliope Iphigenia Torres, su transporte espera- señale a un Beatley aparcado bajo una farola, la guíe y subimos al auto- se conducir pero tu tendrás que dar las instrucciones- sonreí arrancando el motor

- Como sabes eso?

- Tu nombre? Lo vi en esos tableros enormes que tienen en cada departamento , ya sabes donde esta la foto y nombre de todo el personal - fueron muy útiles para lograr mi objetivo hoy je

- oh...ok, que tal si vamos al centro comercial y conseguimos ese teléfono?- dijo con una bella sonrisa

- Claro!

Encendí la radio donde en ese momento transmitían un especial de rock/pop que amenizo nuestro viaje, fue cuando descubrí que Calliope tiene una hermosa voz...


End file.
